The application is for partial support of the 1991 Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis to be held at Kimball Union Academy, New Hampshire, June 17-21, 1991. This international conference, which is held every two years, will comprise an integrated view of the most interesting and exciting developments in lipoprotein biology and vascular wall pathobiology as they relate to atherogenesis. 1991 represents the 10th Gordon conference on Atherosclerosis. Nine sessions are planned as follows: 1.Flow, Permeability and Genetic Mechanisms which Determine Lesion Localization 2.Regulation of Cell Proliferation in the Vascular Wall 3.Gene Activation in Atherogenesis 4.Leukocyte-Vascular Cell Interactions in Atherogenesis and Inflammation. 5.Monocyte Macrophage Receptors 6.Lipoproteins that Induce Foam Cell Formation 7.Genes of Lipoprotein Metabolism and their Regulation 8.Transplant Atherosclerosis 9.Genes Regulating Matrix Interactions with Vascular Cells and Lipoproteins.